Character Questions?
by samantha1616
Summary: Ask Star Trek: The Next Generation characters any question you wish. Feelings, romantic and family. Life questions, likes and dislikes you name it! Read Chapter 1 :D:D:D
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. I understand if there is something like this already for the TV Series: _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. So I decided to try my best. Ask questions to any of the characters that appear in the Series as well as any REAL movies that feature the Enterprise Crew. That does include the movie _Star Trek: Generations. _And, just to try, I will do any other characters that appear in that movie including but not limited to:

Dr. Soran

James T. Kirk

Demora Sulu

Chekov

So leave your questions in the Reviews and I will use your username if there isn't a typed signature or what you want to be called. :D I will not end it if I get enough.


	2. mynamemattersnot

(I'll do all, they're good questions. And everyone, if a user has multiple questions in one review, I will post them all in one chapter. If at first a post seems OOC for you, read it in their voice it will make sense. If it still doesn't seem like them, leave a review telling me and I'll look at them.)

* * *

Dear Chekov,

What would you do if you ended up trapped in the room of a superior officer that wouldn't stop talking?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

Well, they're a superior officer. I can't just say, "Stop?" Can I? Well, I would probably ask them nicely or try to end the conversation. Thanks for the first question and have a good day!

-Chekov

* * *

Dear Picard,

When did you go bald?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

While I appreciate the interest in when I went bald, I can honestly say I'm not quite sure. Around 50 I believe I started to become bald.

-Captain Picard

* * *

Dear Data,

Are you still fully functional?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

What an interesting name to sign your letter with. I find it intriguing that someone would sign a letter without a real name, however the use of the words together would suggest you do not want your name known, or find that it does not matter in this situation. As to answer your question: Yes I am still fully functional. My good friend Geordi has helped me with any problems.

* * *

Dear Guinan,

Why do you wear those ridiculous hats?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamematternot,

Ridiculous? I don't think so. And why would you care? It's my culture, and plus, they match my outfits. I hope your happy with your answer.

-Guinan

* * *

(There guys, I'm really happy to have started. :D Thanks mynamemattersnot!)


	3. Unknown

So Jean-Luc, why did it take you over 20 years to finally get Beverly?

-Unknown

Well, Beverly was married to one of my good friends, and I felt like I was going to ruin her memory of him somehow by being with her. It took so long because she understood and didn't push the matter. Eventually, I felt it was long enough of a time.

-Captain Picard

* * *

Beverly, why did it take 20 years to finally get Jean-Luc?

-Unknown

I believe Jean-Luc already answered that for you. My answer would have been very similar.

-Beverly

* * *

Beverly, is it true that the French really know how to make love and Jean-Luc is the Howard (Beverly) libido as insatiable as reported?

-Unknown

What business is it of yours? You have no right to know how my private life is.

And yes.

-Beverly


	4. mynamemattersnot (2)

Dear Tasha,

Why did you tell Data "It never happened!"?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

Well, everything was due to the virus that was causing the crew to act intoxicated. I wasn't me, at the time. I don't really see the sense in remembering something that I did not accept.

-Tasha Yar

* * *

Dear Q,

Why are you always messing with the crew of the Enterprise?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

You mortals, always so curious and concerned about other people's affairs. If you must know, I find them... interesting, for mortals anyways.

-Q

* * *

Dear Riker,

Why did you want to be captain of the Enterprise so badly?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

Well, everyone has told me I'm ambitious, and I guess that's true. The Enterprise is the flagship of Starfleet. I guess I preferred being the Captain of a ship worth being Captain. I wasn't so ambitious that I wanted Jean-Luc to die. There were times when I was acting Captain because he was supposedly gone. I didn't want a situation like that.

-William Riker

* * *

Dear Worf,

How many people do you think you can take on at once?

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

As many as it takes. If I'm protecting the Enterprise crew like it is my duty, then I would take on a thousand enemies to protect them, whether or not I can take them. I'd say, atleast 10, maybe 15.

-Worf

* * *

Dear Guinan,

I apologize. I didn't know wearing those hats were a part of your culture.

-mynamemattersnot

Dear mynamemattersnot,

It's alright, I've had people ask me things like that before. When you get as old as I have, you know a thing or two.

-Guinan


End file.
